imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
MrGamesendy
MrGamesendy is an Irish YouTuber who uploads Walkthroughs to YouTube. He created his channel on August 17th, 2009. He first video came in June 2010 where the public decided what walkthrough he would do first. The vote was between Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone and Spyro 2 Gateway to Glimear. In a tight vote Harry Potter came out on top. He has also competed in iamfasterthanyou's Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament where he was beaten be his good friend DudeofRock18. He also has a co-owned channel shared with GameBasher123 and ShadowDevil2009. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Gamesendy did a match and lost to RabidWombatJR in a Spyro 2 race to complete Glimmer 100% and defeat Crush chitched. He later beat Novax9000 and MrFraserFilms2009 to finsih runner up in Group E In Round 2 he faced EvilOmnimon, in Spyro 1, a race to 40 dragons. Mainy were unsure of who would win this match but victory went to EvilOmnimon and Gamesendy was knocked out in Round 2 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 MrGamesendy was incredibly excited for IAS7 as it was a Disney tournament. He was in the IAS7 Grand Final along with CrystalFissure, Ratchet5, MuddyMaestro and Zaydskate, but immediately caught flak for being late to the final call. They started about 15 minutes behind schedule. Right off the bat, MrGamesendy lagged slightly behind the others. It was not until the half-way point in which MrGamesendy was slightly coerced into fiddling with his recording microphone settings, which somehow miraculously caused his recording software to crash, effectively kicking him from the speedrun. The final nail in the coffin came when his stereo mix, or related hardware, started playing up, causing everything to echo. He was swiftly kicked from the call, never to be seen again in the final. MrGamsendy, to this day, has regrets about the final and is still adamant that he will reclaim IAS gold and get recording software that isn't a steaming pile of shit. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 According to MrGamesendy himself, he never signed up to the tournament, as CrystalFissure assumed he'd immediately join. He was drew into Group H with Mowmowclub2, CrashBandiSpyro12 and CrystalFissure. Johnny Natrium, CrashBandiSpyro12 and CrystalFissure all tried to help him install a PS1 emulator on both his old and new computer to no avail, and thus, was removed from the Group and replaced with his "friend", MrEddy1667ful. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 MrGamesendy was drawed in Group D along with CrashBandiSpyro12 KingEurope1 and MowMowClub2. His first was against CrashBandiSpyro12 in a scooby doo race to reach the end of level 5 which he ended up losing. He did beat KingEurope1 in Crash 2 race to beat Ripper Roo and MowMowClub2 in Spyro 3 race to get all the eggs in Midday Gardens this put MrGamesendy as the Group D runner. In Round 2 he face Playishull in a Toy Story 2 race to beat the boss in Al's Toy Barn. Alothught they had to restart MrGamesendy ended up winning easily and reached The Qaurter Finals his aim at the start of the tournament. MrGamesendy got the short straw as he was now versing FrazerJc the favourite the win the tournament. Despite knowing this he was still convitent of a victory. They decided on Tekken 3 a race to beat the game with two different characters a mistake by Frazer allowed MrGamesendy to take lead and he never looked back and he pulled the shock of the tournament. He is now into the Semi Finals and he will face either Mayo Doctor or for a fourth time in a tournament and a repeat of the IAS7 Final CrystalFissure Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Ireland Category:World Cup Competitor